<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can't tell me there's no point in trying by MarieAqua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718726">can't tell me there's no point in trying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieAqua/pseuds/MarieAqua'>MarieAqua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Lesbian Ahsoka Tano, Lesbian Bo-Katan Kryze, Minor Qui-Gon Jinn/Tahl, PSA those last two are not a ship, Sister-Sister Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, pop culture references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieAqua/pseuds/MarieAqua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know. I guess most people would say bad but it’s not horrible” she tried to explain. Honestly, she didn’t know how she felt about it yet, she hadn’t given herself the chance to really think about what she thought.<br/>“Bad? How bad? Like you’re moving bad or one of your parents has cancer bad or you didn’t get top one hundred in our class bad or -” Obi-Wan rambled.<br/>Satine tuned him out and thought about how she should say it. The more she thought the more she realized she just kept overthinking it. Fuck it.<br/>“I’m pregnant,” she said bluntly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. “Don’t worry. If anyone’s ass is about to be grass it’s mine”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started this at 5 am when I couldn't sleep and I had the idea for the first 500 or so words of this. 6 hours later and five whole chapters later here I am. This isn't done, but these five chapters are where my ADHD hyperfocus train left me lol. This belongs to a whole modern au verse I've had in my head for a while, but Obitine Is my major ship at the moment so here's some of their story (also yes, this does subscribe to the Korkie Kenobi theory)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Ahsoka had walked out the door that morning, yelling back at Anakin that she was taking the car to go hang out at Bo’s place, she didn’t expect to walk into her house to hear music blasting from somewhere in the living room and yelling upstairs. Normally when she would come over their house was fairly quiet. This time however Ahsoka noted that Bo and Satine’s parents weren’t home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That morning Bo had texted her and told her to come in through the backyard, said it had something to do with their security system being broken and not wanting to set it off by going in the front. So here she was slipping through the sliding glass door that led from their backyard to the kitchen somehow without tipping off either sister that she had arrived. She didn’t really know how they missed the loud ass car she drove - she could thank Anakin for messing up her muffler - but if the music upstairs was as loud as it was downstairs she could maybe understand. Ahsoka locked the door behind her and walked out into the living room. It was nice, she had been here multiple times before but she always admired how homey it felt. It was very open, with most of the room having high ceilings and the front foyer blending into the rest of the room. The back end of the room was covered by the upstairs part of the house and led into the dining room and kitchen. It wasn’t cozy but the layout made it feel like you were always a part of whatever was going on in that room no matter where in the house you were. It was nice opposite from the small, closed-off house she lived in with Anakin and his mom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka dropped her backpack down on the couch and turned around to face the upstairs catwalk. “Bo I’m here”, she yelled upstairs. She turned back around to face the TV; someone had their phone airplaying a Spotify playlist called “E-Girl Stripper Routine” on it. She chuckled and looked back over her shoulder to see if Bo was coming or not, she didn’t see her. “Bo?” Ahsoka yelled again. That time she didn’t get a direct response, but what she got was,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bet! You Won’t” Bo yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Satine, Ashoka figured, yelled back. Next thing she heard was someone scream and then running. She turned all the way back around to see Bo running from her room screaming with laughter and Satine chasing after her. Both girls ran down the stairs and into the living room where Satine caught up to Bo and pinned her on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell did you eat my chips?” Satine got in Bo’s face and asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know why” Bo replied through laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The whole bag? In one night?” Satine pressed farther. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch, you know why” Bo’s laughter had started to die down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satine cocked her head to the side and moved her knee to press down on Bo’s lower abdomen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no no, that hurts!” Bo squirmed and pushed her sister off of her. She got up and ran to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satine turned to face Ashoka. She was wearing running shorts, a grey hoodie that said “C. High Fencing Team” on the front, and her hair was up in a messy bun with strands falling around her face. “Hey” she nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka nodded back, “Hey”. She gestured towards the kitchen where Bo still was, “What was that about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, sorry about that. I bought myself a bag of chips the other day and when I went to go get them from the kitchen a little bit ago she had eaten them all and left the empty bag on the counter” Satine panted seemingly out of breath from the play fight with her sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’d do it again” Bo came out of the kitchen and started up the stairs. She was wearing running shorts and a sports bra, her hair was in a short low ponytail, and she had a mud mask on her cheeks and forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a Hotpocket?” Satine asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” Bo replied without turning around to look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fatass!” she yelled back with no real malice behind it, only jest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! At least I got my period this month!” Bo yelled back and disappeared into her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have like a week before that stops being funny!” Satine yelled but got no response back. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Ahsoka, “She’ll be down in a minute”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay tight,” Ahsoka said. “Oh, and by the way, you don’t need to apologize for that. I know how siblings are. You know the scar Anakin has above his eye?” Ahsoka asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“8th grade, like a year after I moved in with him and his mom. We were play fighting and I accidentally pushed him into the kitchen table. Busted his face open”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satine gave a small laugh at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon after Bo came back downstairs now with a shirt on and the mud mask washed off. “You know I told you if you would just go ahead and take a test now we wouldn’t have to wait and see if I can keep making jokes,” she said to Satine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In case you haven’t noticed I don’t have one” Satine got up and moved to sit on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go get one then,” Bo said like it was obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satine huffed, “With what car?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, maybe ask your boyfriend?” Bo answered, snarky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t want to scare him. It would probably be negative anyway” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka looked back and forth between the sisters, “Wait, are you talking about getting a pregnancy test?”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. Your brother’s friend might have gotten miss goody two shoes over here knocked up”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bo, would you stop it?” Satine asked, clearly annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already told you, until I see a positive test I’m going to keep giving you shit for it” Bo sat down on the opposite end of the sofa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I drove over here. If you really think you could be I can take you to go get a test” Ahsoka offered. Satine seemed hesitant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, how about we all go and make it a girl’s CVS trip?” Bo suggested, “I could use to get a few things anyway”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay fine… let me go get my shoes and wallet” Satine got up and headed for her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka waited until Satine was out of earshot and turned to Bo, “Is she serious about this?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo sighed, “I’m pretty sure, yeah. There’s been a few times before when she would jokingly say she was late or something but she’s actually worried this time. And honestly? I’m worried for her”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it’s not that I don’t think she and Obi wouldn’t be capable parents. It’s just that they aren’t even out of high school yet. I mean, sure, they graduate next month but I know they both have college plans. There’s also the issue of our parents. If she’s pregnant they’re going to flip out, I wouldn’t put it past them to kick her out or something big like that” Bo said in a hushed voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it makes you feel any better I know Obi-Wan’s parents and I know they would be helpful if that’s the case, and I know Obi-Wan. He wouldn’t run out on her” Ahsoka lowered her voice to match. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I know that. As much as I tease him I know he’s a good guy” Bo said, then looked up when she heard Satine’s bedroom door close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay I’m ready,” she said as she made her way down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Can I drive?” Bo asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how to drive stick?” Ahsoka asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Bo said as she went to grab her shoes from next to the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay but be careful, I share this car with Anakin. If you damage it at all my ass is grass” Ahsoka tossed her the keys and grabbed her backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. If anyone’s ass is about to be grass it’s mine” Satine mumbled and walked past Ahsoka towards the backdoor.   </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This whole thing was sparked by my memory of me body slamming my brother for eating my Doritos, which is what inspired the fight between Satine and Bo in the beginning.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. “In the meantime do you wanna watch some “That’s Cringe?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Bo I swear to god if you post that anywhere or send that to anyone I am throwing you out of the car” Satine yelled at Bo over the roar of the wind and the music. They had gotten to CVS fine and got what they needed without issue. Now they were on their way back home. Ahsoka had decided to take back over driving, she claimed it was because she “felt weird in the passenger seat” but they all knew it was because Bo was full of shit when she said she knew how to drive a stick. Now Bo was in the back seat and in full control of the aux, which is how she got a video of Satine in the front seat fully spaced out with the windows down and a pregnancy test box on her lap while CupcakKe played over the car’s speakers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going too don’t worry. This is just a great memory to look back on someday” Bo assured her. They pulled up to a red light and stopped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you change it, please? I don’t want to sit at a light with the windows down if we’re going to be blasting “Deepthroat” Satine asked. Bo wordlessly hit next on her playlist.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slayyyter?” Ahsoka looked in the rear mirror and asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn that’s a hell of a line-up for an E-Girl stripper” Ahsoka quipped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you get the ideas for your playlists?” Satine asked amused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t make this one I found it, but the mood I was in when I found this was “I want an emo girlfriend and god damnit I will find one even if I have to be a whore to find her” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka nodded, “So horny?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well when you put it that way it sounds like I’m a frat boy” Bo whined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean to tell me that you’re not a college-aged man? Could’ve fooled me” Satine teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d be the only one. Mom and dad still think I’m straight” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait really? I thought you came out to them?” Ahsoka asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did. They just kinda said “No you’re not” and went on with their day. Wasn’t the best outcome but at least they aren’t hate criming me on the regular or anything” Bo shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh damn, I’m sorry about that” the light had turned green at this point and they were about home. The group stayed quiet for the rest of the ride, Bo’s coming out story had killed the already fragile mood. Ahsoka pulled into the driveway and the girls made their way around back and into the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satine stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked over the box, “I’m scared to do this”, she admitted to her sister. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just have to do it. Putting it off isn’t going to change the outcome, but knowing now can give you more time to think about the answer and what you want to do with that” Bo tried her best to be comforting. Satine nodded and made her way to the bathroom upstairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bo went and sat down on the couch next to Ahsoka, “I’m sorry our hangout day got derailed”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, this is more important than comparing the girls we matched with on Tinder for an hour then getting high off our asses” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bo gave a short laugh, “Yeah you could say that again”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think I should leave? This is pretty personal, I don’t know if I should be here” Ahsoka asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’re fine. Depending on the results of those tests I might need help comforting her. I’m not the best at emotional stuff like that” Bo confessed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka just nodded. The pair sat on their phones for twenty minutes until Bo got a text. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Satine just texted me to come in there” Bo read her text and got up. “Do you want Ahsoka to come up too?” she yelled up the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care” was the response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bo motioned for Ahsoka to follow her. They made their way to the bathroom Bo and Satine shared and found her sitting on the side of the tub. “So?” Bo asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t look. Can you do that for me?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bo looked at the counter and saw two tests face down, “Yeah I can”. She reached forward and grabbed both, giving one to Ahsoka. Neither one looked right away. Ahsoka took a deep breath and shrugged. She turned hers over and Bo followed. They looked at their own then at the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Satine asked after they didn’t say anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Positive” Bo said bluntly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satine sucked in a breath, “Oh”. She got up and pushed past the pair in the doorway. Ahsoka and Bo followed her down to the living room. “Oh my god” she was starting to panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, calm down. This isn’t the end okay? You have options,” Bo grabbed her shoulders and stopped her from pacing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What options do I actually have though? I’m a strong believer in the right to choose but I don’t think I could do that myself, so my only options are adoption or keeping it. Either way, mom and dad are going to know. Either way, I’m going to have to tell Obi. Either way, I’m going to have to push college back by at least a year,” Satine started to ramble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so that’s one decision made. Instead of panicking about what that means let’s make the next one. What do you want to do next? Tell mom and dad?” Bo tried to guide her away from panicking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to tell Obi,” she said with no hesitation. “I need to talk to him about what he wants to do before I can do anything else”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so how about you text him and see if he’s free later. See if he wants to take you on a drive or something” Bo offered up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satine nodded, “Okay, that works”. She ran upstairs to get her phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turns out you didn’t need my help after all. I think you and your sister have a better understanding of each other than you thought” Ahsoka grabbed Bo’s attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, she’s going to need some emotional support later. Thankfully I’m pretty sure Obi-Wan is going to be there for that”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, he’s going to pick me up at 4” Satine announced as she found her way back downstairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good” Bo gave a thumbs up. “In the meantime do you wanna watch some “That’s Cringe?”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satine nodded and fell back onto the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go grab some snacks while you get that started” Ahsoka took off for the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bo got Youtube up on the TV and found the “That’s Cringe” playlist. She qued up the first video and paused it, waiting for Ahsoka to get back. “I’m sorry I ate your chips. You’d probably enjoy them more right now than I did”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satine laughed at that, “Nah it’s fine. Cramps suck, you deserved them”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I found ice cream!” Ahsoka announced as she passed out her loot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice, I call mint!” Bo exclaimed and started the video.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Youtube series I referenced in the chapter title and in the chapter is "That's Cringe" by Cody Ko and Noel Miller. It's right up my funny lane so I recommend it. Also the playlist Bo has is based on a playlist my friends and I made but the title and inspiration are different.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. “We’re fucking crazy. Oh my god, we’ve lost it”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the time Obi-Wan had come to pick Satine up the girls had moved on to watching “React with Chat”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are these horse people the furry equivalent of the super-realistic GCI versions of animated movies?” Ahsoka asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god you’re right!” Bo started laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you put that image in my head?” Satine asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you booing me? I’m right!” Ahsoka started laughing as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satine’s phone buzzed and she unlocked it to see what it was, “Obi’s here” she announced. A moment later they heard someone come in the backdoor and Obi-Wan walked into the living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Obi!” Bo and Ahsoka greeted him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, didn’t know you two would be here” he waved back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve just been hanging around all day watching Cody and Noel” Bo explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice, me and Anakin binged their Love Island series during the past few study periods” Obi-Wan walked over to Satine and wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind. “You ready?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, come on let’s go” she replied and got up. “You two behave” Satine called back as she followed Obi-Wan outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, the most trouble we could get into is spilling bong water on the carpet” Ahsoka replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Use Bo’s dab pen if you guys are so dead set on visiting Pluto!” Satine added before closing the sliding door behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you bring your bong?” Bo asked once Satine left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I was just trying to be funny” Ahsoka admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what do you wanna do now?” Bo asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka shrugged. Both girls were quiet for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to hook up?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka and Bo looked at each other and started scream laughing at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit I don’t know how I said that without laughing!” Bo said as she gasped for air. “Oh my god, whew. Wanna compare Tinder Matches and go to Pluto?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please! Just get me a scarf for my hair before this. Once I’m gone I know I’m not going to mess with putting my hair up for bed” Ahsoka replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan and Satine after leaving her house stopped to get slushies and then drove out of town and to one of the river outlooks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sunset is pretty,” Obi-Wan pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Satine said, lost in thought. She had the passenger seat pushed way back and her feet up on the dashboard. She had her slushie in her hands and was absent-mindedly twirling the straw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan looked at her concerned, “Is everything okay?”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satine came out of her mind and looked at him, “I-”. She stopped. She didn’t know how to start. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thought for a moment, “Something really life-changing happened”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan furrowed his brows in concern, “Good or bad life-changing?”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I guess most people would say bad but it’s not horrible” she tried to explain. Honestly, she didn’t know how she felt about it yet, she hadn’t given herself the chance to really think about what she thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad? How bad? Like you’re moving bad or one of your parents has cancer bad or you didn’t get top one hundred in our class bad or -” Obi-Wan rambled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satine tuned him out and thought about how she should say it. The more she thought the more she realized she just kept overthinking it. Fuck it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pregnant,” she said bluntly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh” Obi-Wan stopped talking. Satine looked over to see him wide-eyed. He took a deep breath and slumped back against his seat. “Oh,” he said shakily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” she sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-how long have you known?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suspected for the past two weeks but I didn’t actually take a test until today” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Bo and Ahsoka-?” he didn’t finish his question, but she understood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They know. They were the ones who took me to get the tests” she answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, “What’s your plan?”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What exactly do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a quick breath through his nose, “I guess that’s a layered question isn’t it? Huh, well I guess the first question would be are you keeping it? Like, carry to term?”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes” she answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so what do you want to do once it’s born?” he asked  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know yet, you need to be a part of that decision” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and leaned his head back against the headrest. They both stayed silent for a good time before Obi-Wan broke it, “What’s your gut answer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To what?” Satine asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To my last question, what do you want to do once it’s born?” he repeated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t decide just on my first reaction, we have to think about this” she shuffled her body so she was facing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan did the same, “I know, but I have my gut reaction and I think knowing what we think now will help us decide later”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, well tell me your’s first then” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I asked you first” he countered. That made her smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we say it at the same time” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at that, “Okay fine. On three”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One” she started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two” he continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three” she ended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep it,” they said simultaneously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satine started laughing lightly, “We’re fucking crazy. Oh my god, we’ve lost it”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Obi-Wan sat up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re eighteen. We haven’t even graduated high school yet. We have plans to go to college. Why in the world do we want to keep this?” she sat up as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you think that’s crazy then get this, as soon as the surprise wore off do you wanna know how I felt? Excited. Not upset, not angry, not fearful - well maybe a little fearful - but I feel overwhelming excited” he explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I can’t say I share that sentiment, but I do have my reasons on why I said to keep it” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And those are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Between the time when I found out and now I’ve been thinking about this whole thing. About how this is going to change plans, about how we’re going to have to tell our parents, about how we’re going to have to tell our friends, about how no matter what we choose in the end that we’re going to get dirty looks by people in town because they see a couple of kids having a baby and they think that we are just some irresponsible jackasses who don’t know what we’re doing. I thought about just the basic thing of being pregnant and going through everything that comes with that and that at the end of it there’s a human being that’s ours. I think about all of that and I can’t imagine giving them up. I know that many people go through the struggle of giving up their kid so they can have a better, more stable life than what they would get by staying with their birth parents, but I don’t think I could go through everything that’s about to happen and give them up” Satine said in one big breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satine looked up and met Obi-Wan in the eyes, “I know I said I can’t make my decision off of my gut instinct but I think I just made it”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so too”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So for right now, our decision is to keep it?” Satine asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded, “We’re going to have a baby”. They both smiled at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to have a baby” she repeated. She smiled even wider and for the first time since she found out, she let her hand rest over her belly. There was nothing there yet, but for the first time she truly let it process that there was a baby. She watched his gaze follow her hand and then back to her face. They both leaned forward and met in the middle. It wasn’t a long kiss but they felt every intention behind it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” he said when they broke apart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too”      </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The two Youtube series I reference are "React with Chat" by Noel Miller and the Love Island series by Cody Ko and Noel Miller. Like I said for "That's cringe" these are right up my funny lane so I recommend them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. “I just wanted to see your pretty face”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After their conversation they sat and watched the sunset, then started the drive back into town.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you want to go?” Obi-Wan asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your place” Satine answered quickly. “I know Bo and Ahsoka must be having the time of their lives, I don’t want to ruin it”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They love your company, you wouldn’t be ruining it” Obi-Wan was a little shocked that she thought that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, well maybe I don’t want to babysit my sister and our friend because they are high. They should be fine on their own but as soon as someone comes home they are going to annoy the living hell out of them” she admitted. She sat back and looked at the houses going by outside the window. “Are your parents home?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… do you want to tell them tonight?” Obi-Wan asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe. I know it seems kinda fast, but it would feel better just to have it out there. That and I know your parents are going to take it a thousand times better than my parents. I kind of want their support when I have to tell mine” she explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded, “Makes sense. Do you want to tell them straight out of the gate or wait until tomorrow morning or something else?”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still riding that adrenaline high from telling you, let’s just do it out of the gate” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just nodded again at that. “Wow, now I’m really starting to get nervous”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your parents are great, you have nothing to be nervous about”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I’m just worried that dad’s going to be disappointed or something” he admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If he’s disappointed just remember that we were as careful as we could be. We used all of the precautions, just one of them failed. We weren’t irresponsible” she tried to comfort him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took his eyes off the road for a second to look at her. He smiled and grabbed her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey eyes on the road, we need to make it to your house before we can talk to your parents,” she said playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted to see your pretty face” he retorted but moved his gaze back to the road anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After around fifteen more minutes of driving, they were pulling into his driveway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Most of the downstairs lights are still on, mom and dad are probably both still up” Obi-Wan studied what he could see of his house. “Are you sure you want to do this tonight?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we just need to get it over with” Satine doubled down on her decision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, then let’s do this” Obi-Wan let go of her hand and got out of the car. He walked around the front of his car to grab her hand when she got out on her side. “Hey, is that my sweatshirt?”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe” was all the answer he got.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way together to the front porch and inside. When they entered both of Obi-Wan’s parents were in the living room. His mother, Tahl, was technically his stepmother but he didn’t differentiate. She was one of the people who raised him and who he’s called mom for as long as he can remember. His father, Qui-Gon, was his biological father. He doesn’t remember what happened between him and his biological mother but it didn’t matter. When they separated he got full custody of him and it’s just been them and Tahl since. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hi, Satine! It’s so good to see you” Tahl greeted her, getting up from her spot on the couch to hug the pair. “How’ve you been?”, Tahl asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satine stuttered for a moment, “Oh-I-I’ve been fine”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tahl smiled, “That’s great to hear”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you guys had dinner yet?” Qui-Gon asked from the living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We had slushies” Obi-Wan answered as if that was an acceptable answer to that question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So the answer is no then?” Qui-Gon asked, but it was really a statement. He got up and went to the kitchen. “I can fix you guys something, what do you want?”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan was about to decline when Satine cut in, “Do you have mac and cheese?”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I can fix some for you two right now” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Satine said, then looked at Obi-Wan. Her question was unsaid but understood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, before you do that we really need to talk to you” Obi-Wan got his parents’ attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tahl and Qui-Gon looked at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation. “Is everything okay?” Tahl asked the pair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, I really don’t know how to answer that. Can we all sit down please?” Obi-Wan’s voice wavered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Come on, let’s all go to the living room and sit” Qui-Gon led the small group back to where he and Tahl had been before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My plans- our plans” Obi-Wan gestured to himself and Satine, “for the future are going to have to change”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon crossed his arms and lifted his chin up a bit, “and why is that?”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t find the words. He looked to Satine for help and she took over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pregnant,” she said, but with less confidence from when she first told Obi-Wan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon just nodded, seemingly knowing where this was going before she said it. Tahl seemed more surprised but kept calm. “Okay, wow,” she said quietly. “I don’t want to overwhelm you and this has already probably been a lot for you”, she spoke up, “but I have some questions for you. Nothing accusatory or anything, just so I know how much I can help”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While you do that I would like to talk to Obi-Wan alone” Qui-Gon spoke up. “Is that okay?”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan looked to Satine for approval and she nodded. He kissed her on the cheek and followed his father to the back porch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satine watched as he walked away then turned her attention back to Tahl once he was out of view. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tahl smiled warmly and grabbed her hands, “I want you to know that no matter what you two choose to do we will support you. I have no idea what my husband is out there saying, but I trust that he feels the same way. If he doesn’t then does he have a storm coming let me tell you”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satine gave a short laugh and smiled, “Thank you, that truly means everything to me”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Its the least I could do. Now I do need to ask some questions” Tahl took a deep breath and continued. “Who else have you told?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My sister and our friend Ahsoka knows, that’s all” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Ahsoka, she’s a good person to know about this”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you find out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I kind of knew for two weeks but I didn’t know for sure until today”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have an estimate of how far along you are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satine counted back and did some mental math before answering, “I think around 7 weeks”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tahl nodded, “I know you haven’t seen a doctor yet but you should be seen by one soon. Tomorrow I can take you to the clinic for a check-up if you want”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satine considered it, “I think I want to, but I want to wait and see what I think about it tomorrow”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s fine. I want you to remember that during all of this if at any point you don’t like how something is being done you need to speak up, and if whoever you’re talking to doesn’t listen when you do have me speak up as well. I’m not going to sugarcoat it; you’re young, and because you’re young people are going to try and make decisions for you” Tahl explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satine nodded and pulled her hands back, “I need to ask you a question”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We haven’t told my parents yet and I’m worried that when we do it’s not going to go well. I don’t really know what I’m asking to be honest, but I guess I’m just asking for support when we eventually do tell my parents” Satine tried to piece her thoughts together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I truly hope that everything goes well with your parents, but if it does go south and god forbid something drastic happens you, both you and Obi, have a place here. Like I said before I don’t know what is being said outside right now but what I’m saying now is the truth” Tahl reassured Satine of her support. “I have one last question, do you have any plans yet?”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satine swallowed hard, “Yes we do. Of course, plans can change but for now our plan is to keep it one hundred percent”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And like I keep saying, we will support you”, Tahl smiled and stood up. “Obviously there are so many more questions I could ask, but I think this is enough for now. Back to dinner, was it mac and cheese you said you wanted?”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satine smiled and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can go ahead and start that now while the boys are still talking outside” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope I'm writing Tahl right. I tried to research her character some but there's a lot of gaps in what I found.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. “I see it now. It’s like you said, I have a lot of pride and a thick skull”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>While Tahl and Satine stayed inside to talk, Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan to the back porch to talk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want to say that we were as responsible as we could be. We don’t know what exactly failed but something did” Obi-Wan started trying to defend himself and Satine before Qui-Gon could start talking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I never doubted that you guys did everything you were supposed to. Sometimes things just happen” Qui-Gon finally was able to say what he wanted to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean you’re not disappointed?” Obi-Wan asked sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not at all. Honestly, I’m proud of you two. You guys found yourselves in a bad situation and instead of trying to deal with it alone figured out who trusted adults were and went to them, and I’m not saying that you’re not an adult but in this situation you need an experienced adult” Qui-Gon explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well thanks?” Obi-Wan didn’t know how to react. “What else did you want to say?”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to say anything, I want to hear what you have to say about this”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could ask you a bunch of questions and get the answers for those specific things, or I could just let you talk about it so I can see what you think and what you feel is important for me to know”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well, I think the most important thing for you to know right now is that as of now we plan on keeping and raising the baby”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon nodded, “Okay that’s good to know”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Satine’s worried about how it’s going to go when she tells her parents and so am I. I know they love her but they are the type of parents that show tough love I guess. I know this is a lot to ask, but if the worst happens and they kick her out or something would she be welcome here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. You know actually I take back what I said about you doing all of the talking I have something I need to say. Both of you have plans for college. Now obviously this is going to change that, but if either or both of you decide to go to college now or a bit later we will still help you and support you as we would before this. I don’t want either of you to take college completely out of the picture because you think that you need to get out on your own. I want you to build a good foundation so that when you are ready to be on your own it is stable for you and now your family”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, that’s too much to ask”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not. I want you to imagine yourself on the other side of this conversation, think twenty years down the line. Imagine if your kid is in the shoes you’re in now. If you had to ability to support them until they were ready to be on their own would you do it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would, without question”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why do you say what I’m giving you is too much?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know why”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can give you a hint. Both you and Satine have a lot of pride. You want to do everything yourself. You guys have never been in a situation where you can’t do it yourself so this is weird to you, and especially since what you see as your family’s honor is at stake you two will have a hard time getting through those thick skulls of yours that it’s okay to have help”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right. I’m just worried about what people are going to say”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Since when have you cared about what people say about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well not me I guess, but Satine”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t think she can take it? I thought you thought more highly of her”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not that she can’t take it. She shouldn’t have to take it. This isn’t the first time some eighteen year old on the cusp of graduating got pregnant. I’ve heard what nasty shit people say about those girls and it’s absolutely cruel. I figured that if we got our shit together fast and were on our own it would lessen it; people would have less ammo if we weren’t reliant on either of our parents”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon smiled softly at that, despite the sad nature of his statement. “What you’re telling me is that you two have known for a handful of hours that you’re going to be parents and you’re already decided that you would work ten times harder than you need to to make your partner’s and your child’s life seemingly better. Trust me you guys are going to be just fine. Both you and Satine have good heads on your shoulders and are mature enough to handle this as both individuals and as a unit. I trust that with a little more time you will see the bigger picture”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see it now. It’s like you said, I have a lot of pride and a thick skull”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon laughed and pulled him in for a hug. Obi-Wan for the first time all day let his guard down and let the fear he pushed down come to the surface. “Dad, I’m scared. I really am. I don’t even know what exactly I’m scared about. I haven’t really let Satine know because what I’m feeling can’t even begin to amount to what she’s going through, but I just have this sense of fear and dread and I don’t know where it’s coming from”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eeh, that’s normal. In a much shorter time than you realize you are going to be responsible for another person and that responsibility is never going away. Sure the responsibility’s going to change but to this person, you will always be “dad” Qui-Gon pulled out of the hug and grabbed Obi-Wan by the shoulders. “Are you ready to go inside?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan looked up to meet Qui-Gon in the eyes and scrunched his face, “My kid is going to be taller than me, isn’t it? I have to look up to see your face and Satine is only an inch shorter than me”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon laughed, “Yeah sorry, but the height genes just skipped you”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But the thing is I’m not short! I’m five-eleven, that’s kinda tall, but when your dad is six-four and your girlfriend is five-ten it makes you look short!” Obi-Wan started to rant as he followed his dad back into the house.   </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like I got a good grip on Qui-Gon's character but really the only thing I've seen/read with him in it was episode 1 so hopefully my memory does me justice.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>